Granada Television
Logo descriptions by'' Michael Bass'' Logo captures by'' countdowngoofs, EnormousRat, and Gilblitz112'' Video captures courtesy of'' JohnnyL80, dylanstonepark, and EnormousRat'' Background: Granada Media plc is a former British conglomerate, best known for its Manchester-based subsidiary Granada Television, one of the biggest broadcasting studios among other ITV-based brands. It was incorporated in 1934. Following its merger with Carlton Communications on February 2, 2004, Granada became known as ITV plc, saving the former name for North-West broadcast area. Granada was involved in the large amount of television series and movies. 1st Logo (1956) Logo: On a black background, the word "Granada" appears at the top of the screen. An arrow moves upwards from the bottom of the screen until it disturbs the "N", which bounces three times before settling again. The word "Presents", in a Sans Serif font, then appears under the point of the arrow. Variant: A static variant was phased in after only a few weeks, reportedly because company boss Sidney Bernstein was unhappy with the way the animation in the original variant portrayed his company. FX/SFX: The arrow going up in the animated version, but none for the static version. Music/Sounds: None to accompany either variant; Granada were renowned for producing logos without any accompanying jingle until the late 1980s. Availability: Both the animated and static variants are extinct. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1956-1964) Logo: On a gray background, a black arrow moves upwards from the bottom of the screen. When it gets near the top it stops, and the words "from the North" appear in italics. Then, seven white squares spin round to face the viewer. Each square has a black letter on it forming the word "GRANADA" (in the same font as before, but italics). After that the word 'PRESENTS' appears letter by letter. Variant: A static variant was being used by the end of the 1950's. FX/SFX: The arrow going upwards, and the squares spinning in in the animated version. None for the static version. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None to minimal. 3rd Logo (1964-1967) Logo: A map of Great Britain is shown on the left of the screen, with most of the remainder being just a grey background. A black arrow points to where Granada were based. Above the arrow seven white squares (from the 2nd logo) have the word "GRANADA" written on them in black. Below the arrow "presents" is written in white. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Again, extinct. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1967-1968) Logo: We simply see the word "GRANADA", in Clarendon font and with a drop-shadow, between two horizontal black lines on a gray background. Variant: There was an animated variant used only before local programmes. Music/Sounds: Again, none to accompany this logo. Availability: Same as the 2nd. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1968-1989) Nicknames: "G-Arrow" Logo: On a black background, The word "Granada" is written in the same typeface and color as before. Below the word we see Granada's symbol, which is across between a "G" and an arrow pointing upward. This is also in white. Trivia: Although the symbol was used in 1968, it was not copyrighted until 1971. Variants: There were several variants: *A version exists where the background in white and the word "Granada" and the symbol are black. *From 1969 onward, with the advent of colour television, the background was blue and the "G/Arrow" symbol was yellow. *There exists a colour version where "Granada" is yellow and the "G/Arrow" symbol is white. *At the end of programs, "Colour Production" appears under the symbol and sometimes the copyright date is displayed underneath that. *Some season variants exist, with a different color scheme depending on what season is currently was when in use. *At the end of international programs, a "Granada Television international" caption is shown. *There is a version with a purple gradient background. *From 1986-1987, The ident was upgraded with a blue gradient background, and the word "Granada" and the "G/Arrow" symbol were rendered in gold *From 1987-1989 the word and the symbol became platinum instead of gold. *During Christmas time a version of the logo covered in holly and rendered in gold was used. "Christmas on" in a Roman font is displayed above the word "Granada". FX/SFX: None, although the Christmas variant has some shining/twinkling effects. Music/Sounds: None, the continuity announcer, or the closing theme. Also uses startup and closedown music with Drifting (by Kevin Peek), Easy Go (by Nick Glennie-Smith) and New Station March (by Keith Mansfield). Availability: Rare and its saved on a lot of TV shows. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (1986) Nickname: "Happy 30th Birthday, Granada!", "G-Arrow II" Logo: On a black background, we see several close-up shots of a birthday cake that turns out to be in the shape of the Granada symbol. We then see the entire cake and the Granada logotype fading in below it, together with two white lines below the logotype, each drawing out a digit of the number "30" in a stylized italic font. FX/SFX: The lines drawing out the "30". Music/Sounds: A celebratory fanfare. Availability: Extinct, like other anniversary logos of the past. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (1986) Nickname: "Turning G", "G-Arrow III" Logo: On a gradient blue background, we see a yellow trail forming the Granada symbol. The Granada logotype fades in above. Variant: Sometimes, the background will be pixellated. FX/SFX: The trail forming the symbol. Music/Sounds: A cheerful synth fanfare not dissimilar to the one in logo 6. Availability: Extinct. This logo was also used only for Granada's 30th anniversary. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (1989-1990) Nicknames: "G-Arrow IV" Logo: We see some sped up footage of a cloudy sky while a transparent version of Granada's Symbol unfolds from the centre of the screen. Variant: Sometimes we see a bank and some barbed wire fence against the cloudy sky. FX/SFX: The symbol unfolding. Music/Sounds: A dreamy synth cue. This is a sped up version of part of a library music piece that was also used by the IBA to precede their engineering announcements during the 1980's. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 9th Logo (1989) Nicknames: "G-Arrow V" Logo: On a blue background, we see a bunch of paper dolls circling around. Behind them is the famous "Arrow G" made out of gold snowflakes. The word "Granada" appears. FX/SFX: The paper dolls. Music/Sounds: Same as the 8th logo, this sounds like a synth again, then an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Only seen during the 1989 Christmas season. Scare Factor: None. 10th Logo (1989) Nicknames: "Granada in the North West", "G-Arrow VI" Logo: Over an implied globe showing Granada's broadcast area, a two-dimensional ring containing people's faces floats in from the top left corner of the screen.A north-pointing arrow, in a similar style, then comes in from the bottom. As the arrow positions itself on the top of the ring, two right-angled triangles, colored gradient turquoise and forming a rectangle with a diagonal from the top left to the bottom right, rotate into view behind them. The arrow and ring then turn into the Granada symbol, colored red, and as this happens, the logo zooms out and a gradient gray background fades in in place of the globe. Finally, a white flash moves through the aforementioned diagonal from the bottom right, filling it in in the same color, before a large red arrowhead fades in at the top left; at the same time the lines "GRANADA" and "in the North West", in an italic serif font, fade in below the logo. FX/SFX: The arrow and ring floating and turning into the Granada symbol, the triangles rotating into view, and the white flash filling in the diagonal between the triangles. Music/Sounds: A simple brass fanfare, complete with a violin and synthesized drumbeats. Availability: Extinct. This logo was used only locally. Scare Factor: Minimal. 11th Logo (1989) Note: This ident was never used on air. Nickname: "ITV Generic" Logo: See ITV for description. 12th Logo (1990-1991) Nickname: "The Stripe", "G-Arrow VII" Logo: On a white background a blue stripe descends from the top of the screen. When it gets slightly beyond the middle of the screen it stops and the symbol fades onto the stripe. Shortly afterwards the word "GRANADA" fades in at the bottom of the screen. Variants: *There was a special Fall version with a leaf falling and morphing into the stripe. *A Christmas version with the stripe replaced with a swaying gift tag. *A North West version that has a stripe with North West stuff that zooms out and the stripe forms part of the North West forming and in the North West fading in. FX/SFX: The stripe descending and the symbol and word fading in. More subtle than other ITV idents of the time, but does not look cheesy. Music/Sounds: Same as the 8th logo. Availability: Extinct. By this time ITV regional symbols were only used in the region they served. Scare Factor: None. 13th Logo (1989-1995) Nickname: "The Stripe II", "G-Arrow VIII" Logo: Same as the 12th logo with the different name added below, usually referred to "GRANADA TELEVISION" or "A GRANADA PRODUCTION FOR ITV". Variants: *The logo was later redone following the regular broadcast ID, added a shine and an emboss effect. *Sometimes the ITV was not mentioned in the name. *There was an international version with the corresponding word added. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the closing theme. Availability: Was seen on numerous TV shows. The international version was seen on some Maigret episodes. Scare Factor: None. 14th Logo (1991-1992) Nickname: "The Stripe III", "G-Arrow IX" Logo: Same as before, but with a dark blue G and with a different background with light rays. FX/SFX: Same as before, with the light rays. Music/Sounds: Same as before, now plays the celeste. Availability: Again, extinct, as some ITV idents. Scare Factor: None. 15th Logo (1992-1995) Nickname: "The Stripe IV", "G-Arrow X" Logo: The same happens in this logo as the 14th one, but the animation has the stripe flying in a rainbow colors before changing to dark blue and "GRANADA" appearing. Variants: *A version with the number "888" below the logo preceded shows with subtitles. *A special Olympics variant was used during Manchester's Submission for the 2000 Olympic games in 1992. FX/SFX: The stripe flying and the color change, again, more subtle than other idents of the time but still looks good for when it was made. Music/Sounds: Same as the 8th and 14th logos. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None. 16th Logo (1994-1995) Nicknames: "The Stripe V", "The Stripe Flag", "Granada Flag", "G-Arrow XI" Logo: A scene that takes place somewhere in the North West of England is shown before a a flag with the Granada logo appears. The slogan "Setting the Standard" appears before the logo. Variants: Many variants were used during the logo's short lifetime. FX/SFX: All live action. Music/Sounds: A newly composed jingle that varied in style from variant to variant. Availability: Extinct. Was used in conjunction with the 15th logo mainly as a promotional sting, but sometimes served as a local ident. Scare Factor: None. 17th Logo (1995-1999) Nickname: "The Stripe VI", "G-Arrow XII" Logo: On a blue and purple abstract background a large silvery version of the symbol flies away from the viewer and onto a metallic version of the stripe that fades in before the symbol lands on it. FX/SFX: The background is CGI, but the symbol is actually made of perspex and shot using a camera, and keyed into the logo. Either way, it's really good. Music/Sounds: An orchestrated version of the last few notes of the jingle to logo 16. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal, the loud music may startle some when first watching it. 18th Logo (1995-2002) Nickname: "The Stripe VII", "G-Arrow XIII" Logo: Basically same as the 17th logo, using the blue northern lights background and 3D silver arrow. Variants: *On Royle Family, there was a black background with only the blue stripe with arrow, with a BBC byline below. *An international variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None, or the closing theme. Availability: Was seen on numerous TV shows. Appears at the end of Essex Boys. Scare Factor: None. 19th Logo (1996-1999) Nickname: "G-Arrow XIV" Logo: See variant Variants: * on a yellow living room, We see a woman watching a TV ,she a remote control, and starring at us. We on her eye and she blinks * We see a logo floating over a water * TBA? * TBA? FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: TBA Scare Factor: * Zoom up variant: Depending how you feel about this logo, it can range from low to nightmare. the stair up content women will be unsetting as Curious Pictures' SSF, as the logo was diseased to medium of logo favorite of many people * Water: None * Ice: None * TBA 20th Logo (1999-2002) Nickname: "TV From The Heart" "ITV Generic 2" "G-Arrow XV" See ITV for description. 21st Logo (2001-2002) Logo: We see a purple space filled by shadow copies of the tagless "A" letter. The corporate word "GRANADA" is seen over. Trivia: The word "GRANADA" below has the same design as the film counterpart logo, used during the same time. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Scare Factor: None. 21st Logo (2002-2003) Nickname: "G-Arrow XVI" Logo: We see a purple space filled by shadow copies of Granada northwest arrows. The square with an arrow is seen over, with the Granada Television disclaimer below and the regular corporate logo underneath. Variants: *For shared works, other names were mentioned below the logo. On Henry VIII, it said "Granada/WGBH Boston in association with Powercorp". On Doctor Zhivago, it said "Granada/Evision/WGBH Boston". *There was an in-credit logo with only the square remained. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on TV shows. Normal version appeared on The Forsyte Saga and the first season of'' Blue Murder''. Other shows, like Doctor Zhivago (2002) and'' Henry VIII'' (2003) had it with the co-production byline. Scare Factor: None. 22nd Logo (2002-2012) Nicknames: "Granada G", "G without Arrow" Logo: On a purple background, we see soft lines forming a "G". The stork on the "G" reads "GRANADA" in it's previous font. Variants: *For international distribution the word "International" appears below. *Another variant has the world "Ventures" underneath. *The logo sometimes had a disclaimer of "Granada Yorkshire" or "Granada London", reflecting the takeover of Yorkshire TV and London Weekend TV and wipeout of their native logos. *For Granada's overseas productions arms "International" is replaced by the country who produced the program (e.g. America, Australia). *From 2009-2012 the Australian production arm did not change to ITV Studios branding. The logo did change slightly with "Australia" pushed up a little and includes the ITV Studios byline. *Print logo was used on NDS games Bella Sara (with Ventures name and on black), and Hell's Kitchen (using white background). FX/SFX: The dynamic background, the forming of the "G". Music/Sounds: A guitar riff followed by an electronic piece of music, or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Common, it was highly used in movie and TV show production, sometimes plastering older logos. In 2006, this was replaced with an ITV Productions logo on ITV shows, but this was kept on ITV-produced shows airing on other channels, until 2009 when it was replaced with ITV Studios branding. It also appeared on licensed games, for example Hell's Kitchen for Wii (with the "America" byline). Despite nearly every Granada unit changing to ITV Studios branding, Granada's Australian and German production units still operated under Granada branding with an ITV Studios byline. This can be seen on the Australian shows Talkin' 'bout Your Generation ''and ''Shaun Micallef's Mad as Hell as well as any German show produced by Granada. Granada Germany rebranded to ITV Studios Germany in 2011, and Granada Australia rebranded to ITV Studios Australia in January 2013, in line with ITV's 2013 re-brand. Scare Factor: None.